


Unlearn

by bon_debarras



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Other, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bon_debarras/pseuds/bon_debarras
Summary: You and Connor get the happily ever after you've always wanted, but even that has it's ups and downs.A series of drabbles about Connor learning to feel comfortable in his deviant skin. With your help, of course.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Unlearn

“I love you, Connor.”

He smiled in response. It was the only way he knew how to. Deviancy was a new chapter in his life, one that came with many hurdles.

Anything that had to do with emotion baffled him. How to feel, how to express, how to interpret. He understood that the warmth he felt in his vestigial lungs was happiness, and the lead in his stomach was sadness, but everything after that required guidance to comprehend. Luckily, you were more than happy to be his teacher.

You helped pinpoint his feelings and thoughts into a single adjective, and gave him advice on how best to handle it. The former was easy, the latter, not so much. He understood his whole life that genuine expression was frowned upon. Any smile, frown, furrowing of the eyebrows, none of it was truly felt. It was a response to stimulus. A line of code. A calculation. Nothing. However, now that that concept was expelled from him, the problem’s not that he wasn’t allowed to feel. It’s that he doesn’t know how.

You tell him you love him, and Connor smiles. You’ve told him other ways of reciprocating the feeling; a kiss, a squeeze of the hand, a hug, a verbal mimicking of the phrase. He only remembers after he smiles, and then he frowns. Before he can mentally kick himself, you come up to him and take his hand.

“It’s okay,” you say. “Just remember next time.”

~~

“I love you, Connor.”

His eyebrows move upwards on his face before he crashes them down into a scowl. He wants to smile, but he caught himself before he did so. He freezes and contorts his face as he thinks, trying to unlearn old habits. _Unlearn,_ he tells himself. _Unlearn. Unlearn._ You watch as he works up the courage to respond. He parts his lips to speak, and your eyes widen in anticipation, like a parent watching their kid take their first steps.

“I.. appreciate your company as well.”

He lets out a sigh of almost relief, as if the response was taxing to say. A small tug at his lips indicating pride in himself. You smile back at him. It’s not an “I love you, too”, but it's progress.

~~

You’re on the couch with him, enjoying the proximity as the snow outside suffocates your apartment. Even with the sweatshirt you had on, he could feel you shiver as you curled up into his side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and soon after you heard the gentle whirr of his thirium pump increase in intensity. He was trying to run it at a higher speed to generate heat, in an attempt to warm you up. You smiled at the gesture.

“I love you, Connor.”

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at you. His chest felt tight and warm, and not just from the increase in circulation. You were so small, so soft and fragile against him. He could feel your heartbeat and the small shakes as the cold seeped into your skin. He felt a need to keep you warm, keep you safe, keep you his.

“I, I love you too.”


End file.
